


October 3rd- Outside

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sadness Happens, They run away, Virgil adopts the twins, Virgil saves the twins, Witches, the twins are Dragon Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: When the twins were little they wondered up to the village gate. alone and scared. Virgil was alone and scared too. They became a family.When the twins start to develop their powers Virgil stays with them. When the twins can no longer hide their powers the town decides they must be burned, like all witches. Virgil takes them and he runs.......That is where our story begins...





	October 3rd- Outside

Virgil may have been lost in the middle of nowhere with snow pouring down and freezing him. He may have had two little boys trailing behind him, wrapped in layers of cloth. He may have been trying to save the twins from execution by escaping the village. Everything was great though. The only problem? 

Virgil had never been outside the village walls. The twins had, he knew, but they were babies barely able to toddle their way up to the gate. They wouldn't remember where their coven was or how to return there and they admitted that they didn't want to. 

Virgil was only a child himself when he rescued the two from the gate and brought them in. He had become their guardian when he was only nine. He may have been sixteen now but he was still just as confused on how to raise children, the children being witches that could breathe fire certainly didn't help. 

"Vee, can we go to sleep?" Remus whined. Virgil turned to see the two twins looked unbothered by the weather, most likely because thick scales had grown into their skin. If anyone questioned their true heritage there was no way for Virgil to deny it now. 

"Not yet guys," Virgil mumbled through blue lips. "We have to get far away so the humans don't find us." 

"You're a human," Roman said, tilting his head in confusion. Remus got a mad glint in his eyes and opened his mouth, only for Virgil to cut off whatever ill thought the boy had. 

"I don't count Ro. Only the humans who want to hurt you," Virgil explained. "We have to get far enough that they won't find us." 

"We could just burn them. Take a deep breath and blow out so much fire their flesh turns black. Or we could curse them! With hexes so gruesome they'll beg for mercy at our feet!" Remus declared. 

"Violence is never good," Roman responded before Virgil could calm Remus down. Well, at least he managed to teach one child human morals. 

"But Virgil attacked the guards and the mob and-" Remus was protesting when Virgil heard the noise. 

"Shush!" Virgil hissed and both boys fell silent, sinking low to the ground so that their colored scales were covered in snow. An enchanting music was coming from far off to the left, it was barely there but it could only be from a coven. 

Virgil's face lit up. "Guys, I think I found more witches up that way. It may be your family." He pointed to where the music was coming from. The twins both turned that way and Virgil jumped as their eyes pulsed bright green and red, respectively.

The wind blew harshly and the cloth ripped itself away from the twins, who made no move to stop it. Virgil felt anxiety creep through his bones at the twins both standing stock still and staring with glowing eyes and rough scales. 

"Guys?" Virgil questioned. Roman blinked and turned towards him with eyes their normal shade of hazel. Remus hadn't looked back but his eyes were no longer a luminous green. Virgil swallowed harshly. 

"That's our home, Vee," Remus stated. He took a step forward and Virgil immediately grabbed his hand to keep him from running on his own. 

"Good," Virgil said with a smile. "Let's stay together and get you to your family okay?" The twins both smiled and Roman excitedly clapped causing a lightning bolt to strike the ground at Virgil's feet. The distant music was quiet in the silent aftermath but on the side towards the village there was a sound. 

Horses galloping toward them, angry chanting that lit every nerve in Virgil's body on fire. Roman gasped and wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist. Remus growled and a puff of smoke left his mouth. 

Without another thought Virgil ran, shoving both boys in front of him. "Find your home! Run!" Virgil demanded. The twins both listened taking off a few feet from Virgil and staying steadily in the lead with their inhuman pace and stamina. 

When Virgil started slowing down Roman turned to him. "Vee, hurry!" The sound of footsteps was getting closer and he could see torches glittering in the darkness. "Vee!" 

"Keep running, I'll stay with as long as I can," Virgil promised. Roman hesitated but Remus grabbed his hand and started running again. Virgil's breath steamed in front of him, his legs felt numb from being shin deep in snow and his hands were probably frostbite. He couldn't stay with them much longer. 

It had to have been only seconds before his body gave out and Virgil stumbled. The twins immediately stopped to look at him. They were breathing heavy, fear in their eyes. "Keep going!" Virgil urged. He saw them stare at him, Remus said something to softly and the wind whipped it away before he could hear, and they didn't move. 

Virgil huffed. He put his frozen hands into the snow and pushed. He made it to his feet with a stagger. "Go!" This time the twins ran slower, both had their scaled hands locked with Virgil's. "Guys, you have to go faster." 

The soft words spurred the boys to push a little more and before long they were an arm length away from Virgil but still holding tightly to his hand. 

Suddenly the wind stopped and the snow seemed to freeze. Virgil fell to his knees as the twins whipped around to face the incoming attack. The horses were in eyesight now, a clear as day mob calling for their death, bows drawn and arrows released. All arrows headed their way, a speed they couldn't hope to match and a force they couldn't dream to stop. 

Virgil yanked the twins in front of him, curling his body around them and urging them to run one last time. It was the last noise the twins heard before a sickening sound filled their ears and the smell of fresh blood entered their nose. Remus looked up in fear and seen Virgil's eyes, blown wide and empty except for a dull expression of shock.

"Roman, run!" Remus crawled out from under Virgil- Virgil's body- and ran. Roman beside him. Roman was crying, blubbering like a baby, and his tears seemed to sparkle as they crystallized on his face. The horses didn't stop their advance, heart set on the monster children they had come to hunt, leaving Virgil to freeze and rot in the snow. 

Remus felt rage fill him and he stopped without thinking. The humans drew their aim once more and Roman sobbed. Remus growled, he felt his bones cracking and shifting and with a loud clap of thunder, large black and green wings burst from his back, his eyes become a pure glowing green, his teeth and nails sharpened to points. 

He was a dragon witch and if they wanted to treat him like a monster than fine. 

He would be one. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 3 of Hiddendreamer67's october prompts.


End file.
